(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a cleaning member for an image forming apparatus, a charging device, a unit for an image forming apparatus, a process cartridge, and an image forming apparatus.
(ii) Related Art
In image forming apparatuses using an electrophotographic system, first, the surface of an image holding member including a photoreceptor or the like is charged by a charging device to form charges, and an electrostatic latent image is formed with a laser beam or the like obtained through modulation of an image signal. Thereafter, a toner image visualized by developing the electrostatic latent image by a charged toner is formed. Then, the toner image is electrostatically transferred to a member to be transferred, such as a recording paper, via an intermediate transfer member, or directly is fixed onto the member to be transferred to obtain an image.